


Hive Mind

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [65]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Time goes on and there are no signs of Maggie, leaving Harry and Cisco swimming in frustration and guilt.The Hive makes itself known. And a 'Queen' may be among them.The search for their lost daughter leaves Harry and Cisco with far more questions than answers. But there won't be any stopping them, not now... not ever. One way or another, they will bring their daughter home...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 62)
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hive Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee! Hi ya'll! I'm back! Sorry this took a ridiculously long time. I promise to have more in the very near future. It's been a whirlwind ride on my end, life being a hell of a journey. But I have not forgotten about my boys! -clings to the Harrisco- Enjoy! 
> 
> -QD

_‘It really breaks my heart to see a dear old friend  
Go down to the worn-out place again.  
Do you know the sound of a closing door?  
Have you heard that sound somewhere before?  
Do you wonder if she knows you anymore?_

_I wrapped your love around me like a chain,  
But I never was afraid that it would die.  
You can dance in a hurricane,  
But only if you’re standing in the eye…’_

The song was echoing down the dark hallway from the room Maggie had been sleeping at in the labs. Ramon had been wandering aimlessly for about ten minutes, running over and over again in his head what went wrong with his security algorithm when he heard it. It was what had drawn Cisco there to the sight of Harry sitting on the floor, legs bent, arms hung over his knees with a CD case in his hands, the portable player on the low bookshelf playing the folky type music. Harry’s eyes were focused on the floor, intently staring at nothing through the lenses of his glasses.

_‘Where did you learn to walk? Where did you learn to run  
Away from everything you love?  
And did you think the bottle would ever ease your pain?  
Did you think love’s a foolish game?  
Did you find someone else to take the blame?_

_I wrapped your love around me like a chain,  
But I never was afraid that it would die.  
You can dance in a hurricane,  
But only if you’re standing in the eye…’_

Maggie’s tastes in music had become more laid back lately. More soulful. More… at ease. And even though she had a smart phone and iPod, she still insisted on using CD’s. _‘It’s like books, I prefer havin em in my hands.’_ She was stuck in her ways most of the time. And other times? She was just easy going, easily adapting to the ever-changing world around her. It made both him and Harry proud as hell, knowing how she used to be. She’d come so damn far…

_‘I am a sturdy soul and there ain’t no shame  
In lying down in the bed you made.  
Can you fight the urge to run for another day?  
You might it further if you learn to stay…_

_I wrapped your love around me like a chain  
But I never was afraid that it would die.  
You can dance in a hurricane,  
But only if you’re standing in the eye…’_

As the song ended, Harry blinked, cleared his throat a little and looked up. It was only then he realized Cisco was standing there with his hands in his pockets watching him. He reached across himself, pressing the stop button on the player and set the case beside it. “Brandi Carlile.” Harry said, his voice slightly more gravelly than normal. He hadn’t been sleeping. Neither of them had, really. “She’s been begging me to listen. I never…” he looked down again, hanging his now empty hands over his knees, “I should have before now.” Was all he said, silence filling up the room then. 

The room that was very much Maggie’s own space, even if temporary. The air mattress on the floor, which she insisted were far more comfortable than the cots, was still inflated and covered in bright purple and magenta blankets and pillows. (Cisco had a feeling it was Hope who kept refilling the air.) In the corner was a chair covered in her textbooks and open backpack like she’d left it. On the bookshelf were her CD’s, a few water bottles, a purple stuffed rabbit with a missing ear that she slept with. On the far wall were two piles of clothes -one clean, one not. And sitting there against the wall next to the bookshelf, looking as lost and tired as Cisco definitely felt, was Harry.

Cisco stepped in, moving quietly, pushing a pair of bright green sneakers aside and scooting to sit next to Harry, back against the wall, his legs outstretched. Then he reached forward and grabbed Harry’s closest hand, pulling it into his lap. 

“When Jesse… when Zoom had her…” Harry shook his head a little before letting it thump back against the wall, tightening his digits around Cisco’s hand and stretching his own legs out one at a time. “At least I knew where she was. At least I had some semblance of a plan. But this?” He turned his head and looked at Cisco’s profile. He could feel Harry’s illuminated gaze on him, like beacons, warm and familiar. “I don’t know how to do this, Ramon.” His voice grew soft. “I don’t know how to sit here and not have something to fight.” Cisco turned his head and met his gaze with a slow breath. 

They had been in a sort of holding pattern for nine days. Nine days since the Hive, which was what they were calling all the other Maggies, had taken their daughter.

No clues, no more crazy electrical patterns, no more strange scents for Axiom to follow, no sign of Maggie or the Hive, no anything. Maggie was just gone. And ‘just gone’ was just terrifying. 

Cisco had tried before to put himself in Harry’s shoes, to understand what it must have been like for him, when Zoom had Jessie. He’d tried to imagine the heartache, the fear, the pain. But he didn’t have to imagine anymore. Because now he knew. He really knew. And Harry… he was going through that hell all over again, only worse. Because there were no answers.

Cisco leaned his head forward, Harry easily meeting his halfway, their forehead’s touching. “I feel like we’re failing her.” Cisco said gently, but there was nothing gentle about the words. The words were caustic, acidic, burning. Harry just closed his eyes, the light hidden beneath his eyelids, saying nothing. He didn’t have to. Because Cisco knew he felt the same way. “I don’t know what to do, either, Harry.” His voice shook, even as soft as he kept it. Harry let out a tired sigh, lifting his head to press a warm kiss to Cisco’s forehead. Then he reached over to the player and pressed a button. The music picked up again, the same song from before. It filled the room around them. And Cisco relaxed his head against Harry’s shoulder, a tear escaping his chocolate eye, rolling down his cheek. “I kinda like this song.” He whispered lightly. Harry tightened his hold on Cisco’s hand.

“Me, too.” He replied. “Punk’s got good taste.” And the two of them sat there, surrounded by the fading presence of Maggie, letting the music quell their heartache for a few minutes more…

_‘I wrapped your love around me like a chain  
But I never was afraid that it would die.  
You can dance in a hurricane,  
But only if you’re standing in the eye…’_

* * *

She hadn’t slept in… she didn’t even know how many days it had been, now, since they’d grabbed her from the Catacombs. It all seemed to bleed together. Which wasn’t even the most worrisome part about all this. 

Yes, not sleeping… as in at all… well, that was severely worrisome and impossible. She wasn’t even tired. And she hadn’t eaten, either. Not a bite, not nibble. Not even a drink. She wasn’t hungry or thirsty. And not a damn bit of that made sense. She also had no idea where she was. The best description she had for this place was a bubble. Like the kind someone blew from a little hoop. Only much, much bigger, surrounded by darkness on the outside, and she couldn’t get out of it. Yeah, it was a bucket of crazy. But nope, none of those things were the most worrisome parts. What was?

The fact she was surrounded by _them._ At all times. Every minute. There was always at least two or three of them around. And the problem with the fact they literally all looked and talked the same, _at the same fucking time_ , meant she had no idea how many of them there actually were. They also all had the same powers as her, but more… so much more. They could do things she definitely couldn’t. But She could do some things they couldn’t, too. She’d figured that out pretty quickly. They couldn’t differentiate between energies. And they couldn’t stifle electricity like she could. 

But oh, did they want to learn.

“You will teach us. We will know. This is inevitable, Maggie.” They said, in unison. 

It was so damn creepy.

“The hell I will.” She said, crossing her arms and pacing. She felt like a tiger in a cage. Pacing, always pacing. She’d tried everything she could think of to get out of there. Even tried to mimic what they all did to go in and out, creating a small wave of sparks through the bubble wall and leaving. But nothing worked.

“You are us, we are you. We told you not to be afraid. Why are you still fighting this?” They all placed their hands on their hips in one motion. There were fourteen of them right now, looking at her sourly. She wondered if that was what her expression was like when she was disagreeing with Harry… “Thinking about her fake family again.” They all said. It made her stop as they all exchanged looks with each other. “She’s holding on too tightly. Her attachment to them might be too strong. We need to break her of this. It’s quite odd. None of us were so attached to others.”

“They’re not my fake family, you assholes.” She nearly spat out, arms dropping as she took two quick steps forward. The floor, if you could call it that, shimmered beneath her shoes like an oil spill on hot tar. “And if you touch them, I swear I will kill every single one of you.” They all laughed then. The same expressions, same pitch, same sound. It made her cringe instantly.

“We’re not going to touch them, Maggie. You will. You’ll see. You will want to become one with us, and then…” They all circled around her, smiles on her faces… awful smiles… “You will end them yourself.”

“No. Never.” She said firmly. But they all just smiled, nodding.

“Everyone who had some sort of attachment said that. Their bonds were not as strong as yours. But it always turns out that way in the end.” They all backed up. “If you have attachments, you cannot be with us. And you must be with us, Maggie. You will want to be with us. We all must be One. It is inevitable.” 

“Stop saying that!” Maggie yelled, and threw her energy out. She’d done it before. It couldn’t hurt them. They always just reacted like a bug was bothering them. She panted heavily, stepping back, recoiling her energy when it did nothing again. “Just stop it. Let me go, please…” She begged. She’d done that before, too. And their answer was always the same.

“You belong to us, Maggie King.” And one by one, they left the bubble, only four remaining to keep her a torturous quiet vigil in her own insane prison…

* * *

She wasn’t sure when the thumping started, or if it had always been there. A concrete, stable rhythm. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Over and over, never ending. Soothing, calming, consoling. It echoed in her ears, rumbled in her chest, trembled along her skin. It felt so natural and like such a part of her that she didn’t even question it at first. Until she realized that it wasn’t coming from her. That it wasn’t just _her_ heartbeat. But _theirs_ , all of theirs.

One, single, in tune chorus of heartbeats… added to her own. 

To say she was terrified was an understatement. Because she hadn’t realized it was happening, nor did she want it to stop. That was the worst part about it. It felt so wonderful. Like she could never be hurt, wrapped up safe and sound in some unseen mother’s arms, a fetus in a womb soothed to peace by the ever-tremendous thunder of heart sounds. 

She felt violated by it. By them. She’d never felt herself go into tune with them like that. Or them with her? She had no idea. She didn’t want to know. She just wanted out before things got worse. Because things could always get worse.

“She feels it now. She is aware. She knows she is of us.” Three of them said, the rest nodding in unison. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by them, hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her arms.

“I am not one of you…” she whispered. “I am not.” She kept whispering it. To feel it. To hear it. To know it. But then there were hands on her. So many hands. Soothing, caressing, calming in time with that heartbeat. “I’m not!” She cried out…. “Please.” She began rocking back and forth, but the heartbeat only grew louder. Louder, louder, roaring inside her, roaring in her ears, deafening, so loud she couldn’t even hear herself scream… 

* * *

Harry woke with a start, the coffee by his side tumbling off the tabletop and clattering to the floor, the rolling chair spinning away as he stood bolt upright, hands in fists, eyes wild and staring around as his chest heaved. It took him far too many seconds to realize he was still alone in the lab and that it was way too damn late at night for anyone to be up. “Fuck.” He swore under his breath, leaning over and planting both hands to the tabletop, hanging his head, trying to remember to breathe like a normal person again. 

For a nightmare, it had felt pretty damn real. 

Not that he could remember what happened now. It was like there was a cloud at the edge of his vision, hiding what had been seen. And he wasn’t complaining. Usually nightmares that woke him like this were ones he really didn’t want to remember.

After his chest stopped heaving, he straightened back up, glancing around the quiet lab before bending over and picking up the empty coffee mug and setting it back on the table. Then he reached for the rolling chair, tugging it back to its spot. He was about to sit back down when he heard a thud. A loud one, from somewhere down the hallway. Which was… 

Well, it was odd. He was the only one here tonight. Hope was on Earth-2 with Jesse. Cisco was at home with Axiom in case Maggie (or Maggies) showed up. The same reason he was at the labs. He’d been the only one there for hours, actually, since Snow left.

He stood quietly, just listening. He wasn’t the sort of person to startle over every little sound. Big places like this went bump in the night. It was just how things were. But then there was another thud. And another. And another. 

Harry made his way into the mostly dark hallway. It was a stretch of hall that connected to four other little labs they used mostly for spare parts and random tinkering. Either end was lit in splashes of red by the EXIT signs, and the middle had one very dimly lit motion sensor that was still off. He could feel the shadows everywhere, offering comfort, offering ‘backup’ in their own unique way. He’d come a long way with them, controlling them. Sure, he wasn’t an expert or anything. But he had learned to listen to them, to understand them. To just be with them. Which was why right then he trusted them when they felt uneasy. Something was in the labs with Harry. And it wasn’t just the shadows.

He walked quietly, slowly, carefully scanning past darkened rooms as he went. Each one offered nothing but more shadows. He passed through the wide-open double doors where the bright red EXIT sign bathed everything in cherry, the stairwell that went up and down dark except for the other EXIT signs at every floor.

Hope often complained they kept it too dark here at night. But it was a waste of power, a waste of electricity to have so many lights on in such a large space. Besides, he liked the dark. Since 714, he’d felt like it was far more a part of him than the daylight could ever be. Not that he’d say that to anyone but Ramon. 

He stood in that openness of the stairwell, just listening, hands empty at his sides. It was quiet. No thumping. No footfalls. No banging. No breathing except his own. 

Then electricity. Everywhere, bright and startling. He shielded his eyes from it, stepping back into the railing. He could feel the electricity swirling around him. Trying to hurt him. It was meta power. It couldn’t hurt him. But it was still pretty damn bright. 

The lights themselves began to flash, buzzing as they struggled with the energy flowing into them. He straightened, dropping his arms, looking around angrily. “ENOUGH!” He yelled loudly, his voice echoing up and down the stairs. And as quickly as it started, the storm of electric currents simply stopped. The lights, newly energized, however, stayed on. 

And all around him, on stairs up and down, were Maggies. At least a dozen of them. “Why can We not hurt you?” They asked in unison. They all took a few steps as one, crowding toward him. He turned to look at the exit, but they were blocking that, too. “You should be hurt.” They practically sung in confusion. 

“Yeah, well,” He looked from one to the other, feeling equal parts angry and in pain. But not physically. His heart hurt. Seeing her face all around him. But somehow he knew… none of these were _her_ , “I’m stubborn like that.” They continued to crowd around him. “Where’s my daughter?” He demanded, standing his ground. It wasn’t like they could hurt him with their powers. But there was something very unsettling about being surrounded by a dozen people with the same face. They were all smaller than him, physically weaker. And he could most likely hold his own in a one on one fight if he needed to. But there was this part of him that just… didn’t want to hurt them. It didn’t make sense, really. They’d taken Maggie. He wanted Maggie back. He’d tear down every inch of the multiverse to make that happen. So why wouldn’t he hurt them to do it?

Simple.

They all had her face.

Fuck.

“She is with Us now.” They all said, studying him. Their expressions reminded him a bit of predators, figuring out whether or not they could take down a prey much, much larger and possibly more dangerous than them. They also seemed intrigued by the prospect. 

“She isn’t yours. She doesn’t belong to anyone.” He rumbled, pushing one back that got a little too close. They all stepped back at that, like a receding wave. It was really disconcerting to witness. “If you don’t let her go, I swear to you, I’ll tear you down. One at a time, all at once. I don’t care.” He sounded far more calm than he felt, honestly. He could feel the shadows reacting to his desperateness. And he certainly was desperate. Because they were the only connection to his daughter, and if they left, then he’d lose that. He’d lose Maggie. So of course, he decides to get mad and threaten them. Good going, Harrison. 

They, however, didn’t seem perturbed in the least. “You will not hurt Us. But she will hurt you.” Harry froze at that, raising a brow, hands slowly turning into fists at his sides. 

“What are you talking about it?”

“Her adoptive family is what stands in her way to becoming part of the One. She must kill you to be a part of Us.” They said it so simply, it made him laugh. He couldn’t help it. A short laugh escaped his throat, making them all blink in confusion. 

“She won’t hurt me. Or any of us. You don’t know Maggie. Besides… meta powers? Not exactly cutting it against me these days.” Sure, that was a bit cocky. But the thought of Maggie hurting any of them was downright absurd. And he was quickly losing patience. 

“So We have learned.” They all crowded him then, grabbing him, “But We learn quickly.” And they pulled, began dragging him toward the stairs going down. He was right to think he’d be stronger than them. But all of them together like this, apparently not caring if they went tumbling down the stairs with him, was a problem. He pushed, pulled, punched. It hurt him to do it, to think (even though logically he knew it wasn’t true) he was hurting Maggie. But he fought anyway. Problem was, there were too many of them in an enclosed space, and they all just kept coming. 

So he called the shadows. It was all that was left to him as they teetered near the edge of the stairs. Yeah, he’d heal from a fall. It wouldn’t be fun. But he didn’t want to give them any chance to kill him, either. He couldn’t exactly fight back if he was unconscious. 

One by one, he could feel the shadows slither into the stairwell. The lights began to shatter, engulfed by the darkness. They swirled down and up from either end of the stairs like a cloud of dark tentacles. The Hive froze in place, faces turned toward the darkness and some toward him. “How are you doing this?!” They demanded as one, voices frightened, unsure. Sounding so much like Maggie. He just smiled and stretched that metaphysical muscle inside him, the one that was connected to the shadows themselves. It reeled them in, straight for the Maggies.

And then the electricity sparked around him again, everywhere. It was like a massive electric storm of darkness and lightning contained in a bottle. It was all so much confined chaos, it almost made him nauseous. And in a few breaths, every single Maggie was gone, leaving him heaving in the dark, the shadows all around him. He felt a momentary panic set in. “NO!” he yelled out, his voice thundering all around him. “No…” he said softer, sitting down hard on the floor. He’d just lost his chance to catch one or more of them, to find out where Maggie was. 

The shadows sensed his inner turmoil, but they also seemed to realize they couldn’t help him. Not this time. And eventually he was entirely alone in the stairwell, bathed in the cherry red of the EXIT sign, feeling far too much like he’d missed something very, very important…

* * *

“Harry, honey…” Cisco sighed, gripping Harry’s shoulders from behind, “We’ve gone over this footage dozens of times. I’m not even sure what it is we’re looking for.” Harry paused the feed, reaching up and grabbing his glasses, tossing them onto the table and sighing, closing his eyes. He was so fucking tired. Cisco began rubbing small circles into his shoulders, near his neck. “I’m just… honestly, I’m glad you’re okay. That they didn’t hurt you.” Ramon’s voice was soft as he said it. There was relief there, but a sadness that Harry was beginning to hear all the time now. Not just from Ramon, but from everyone. He opened his eyes and stared at the still image on the screen of all the Maggies in the stairwell, crowded around him. 

“They want her to kill us.” Harry stated then. Cisco’s fingers stiffened and stilled. “They said it was the only way she’d become one of them.” He let his eyes roam over the still faces. All of them were the same. Same expressions, same eyes, same everything. He tried to count them, but the feed was a bit static laden from the electrical surge. They’d fortified as much of the security system as they could the last week, but that much electricity had still damaged the camera. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Harry felt Cisco’s hands slide away as he spoke, his husband moving to sit beside him again. “She’s not a killer. And she would never hurt us.” Harry looked at Cisco, then, could see the anger in his chocolate eyes. He lifted a hand and smoothed his palm over Ramon’s cheek. 

“The Hive,” he sighed softly, “I don’t think all of those Maggies were killers, either. But they are now.” He dropped his hand, looking at the screen again. “If we knew how all this started…” he leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands clasped as he let his eyes roam over the faces again.

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked, crossing his arms and relaxing back in the chair. Harry shook his head a little.

“There has to be a reason they’re all together like this. They didn’t just one day decide to group up.” He furrowed his brows. “It had to start with one or maybe a couple of them. If we can figure out which one…”

“Even if we figure that out, what good will that do?” But Harry didn’t answer. He was staring, hard, at the image before him. Last night he’d felt like he’d missed something important. Something they needed. A clue, or even an answer. And he had this frustrating notion that it was literally staring him right in the face. “Harry, you’re gonna go cross-eyed if you get any closer to the scr-” He cut Cisco off, reaching beside him and grabbing his husband’s arm quickly as his other hand pointed at the screen. “Woah, hey now.” Cisco blurted at the sudden reaction. “What? What is it?” He sat forward, not bothering to take Harry’s hand off of him.

“She’s not reaching.” Harry said firmly, “They’re all reaching for me except for _her_.” He let his hand fall, Cisco moving closer to see through the chaos. 

“You’re right, she’s just standing there.” Ramon remarked, hitting the enter button on the keyboard to make it play again. The chaos picked back up, but there in the light of the Exit sign, slightly hidden behind all the other Maggies, was one just watching, focused on Harry intently as though she were studying him. Cisco hit enter again to pause the feed. The girl was smiling, subtly. None of the others were. “She’s different.”

“She must be the Queen.” Hope said, her sudden voice behind them startling them both. 

“Holysonofa… dammit, people!” Cisco gritted his teeth, a hand planted to his chest. “All of you, stop doing that!” Harry fought the urge to chuckle, turning his chair to look behind them. Hope was standing there in over sized overalls and a brown t-shirt, her hair up in a messy braid and nothing on her feet. 

“Like bees, like Axiom said. If they’re a Hive, they must have a Queen.” She motioned to the screen. “She’s the only one not following along with the rest. So she must be it. Logical, right?” She smiled sweetly, “Catch her, catch the rest.” She shrugged. “Bees protect their Queen above all else. If you get her,” she slipped her hands in her pockets, “Then you can negotiate for our Maggie.”

“Awesome idea in theory.” Cisco said, standing and motioning to the screen. “But how are we supposed to get her away from the rest of them? We don’t know where they are, how they get from place to place, or if they’ll even show up again.” Harry stood, then.

“They’ll be back. They want Maggie to kill us, remember? We’ll just have to be prepared this time.”

“Again, awesome idea in theory. But prepared how? We had to stare at a screen for hours just to see _her_. How are we supposed to know her in… in the _crowd of them_... if they’re, ya know, attacking?” Cisco sighed, running a hand through his hair for a moment. “We need a whole lot more to go on than her creepy ass smile.” Harry turned back to the screen and crossed his arms, thinking.

“You’re right.” He glanced at Cisco. “Get me all the feed we have of the Maggies. Anything and everything. Even if they weren’t in it. Even if it’s just feed of something they’ve done.” He sat back down.

“What good is that gonna do?” Ramon whined a little. “We’ve been at this forever already, and dammit, I’m really…” he sighed, “Frustrated.”

“Ramon,” he looked up at his still standing husband, “There has to be a pattern. If she’s not the same here, then she must not be the same everywhere else. She’s _different_.” He urged, “We find the pattern, we find _her_ in the crowd.” Ramon watched him dubiously, but shrugged, sitting back down.

“Fine. But I want coffee. From Jitters. The high octane stuff that makes people taste sound.” He muttered, typing away at his keyboard. Harry cracked a smile. 

“I’ll go.” Hope smiled, “I could use the fresh air.” She reached forward and squeezed each of their shoulders. “We’ll get her back. I have no doubts.” And with that, she turned away. Harry watched her leave before looking at Cisco, who was still muttering as he typed and clicked.

“Hope’s right, you know. We will get her back.” Harry said firmly, making Cisco pause. His hands hovered over the keyboard. He cleared his throat a little. 

“I know.” Ramon said without looking at him, then just went back to work. Harry watched him quietly after that. Because for the first time, he could really feel the unease in Cisco. It was more than worry, more than frustration. It was a sense of failing and hopelessness. He knew Cisco was starting to feel like they would never get their daughter back. He knew because he felt it, too. He also knew that didn’t mean they’d stop trying. 

Harry looked at the still image on the screen, clicking till the ‘Queen’ was more in focus. No… they wouldn’t stop trying. They’d grasp at every straw, take every lead no matter how ridiculous. They owed Maggie that much. Because even though they’d adopted her, saved her… it was really Maggie who’d saved them. She made them a whole family. And as selfish as it seemed, they needed her back. She was their daughter. But more than that, she was a part of them. A piece that was an irreplaceable part of the whole. And he could only imagine how scared she was, how out of sorts. She would never stop believing that they would find her, save her. He knew she’d never blame them for all of this. It just wasn’t her way. But Harry blamed them. Blamed himself. After all, they’d lost her. 

Harry would be damned if they failed her again…

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
